Itsy, Bitsy, Teenie, Weenie, Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=68604 |date = 8 September 2009 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Itsy, Bitsy, Teenie, Weenie, Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed by the the Legion and the North Atlantic Defense Coalition on 8 September 2009. Text of the Treaty The North Atlantic Defense Coalition and The Legion hereby commit to uphold the following principles of non-aggression, respect, defense, and aggression outlined in this Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. I-Preamble This treaty is signed in good faith, and is based upon the noble ideals of friendship, cooperation, and protection common to all of us. It is signed not only in the pursuit of peace, which many times becomes stagnant, but in the hopes that both signatory alliances will work together to actively pursue a better future by guaranteeing their security. In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that both organizations and their members will remain sovereign. II-Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would their own members. Signatories will show tact and consideration when addressing any grievances, namely by making full use of proper diplomatic channels. III-Non-Aggression No member nation of either alliance will declare war on any member nation of the other, provide aid (be it military, money, technology, or knowledge) to enemies of the other, or commit acts of espionage against the other. IV-Mutual Defense In the signing of this pact, both sides agree to defend and aid one another in times of war when requested by the other signatory alliance. Should either of the signatory alliances be attacked by another power, the other is required to come to its assistance with its full strength and resources. In the event that outside treaties come into conflict, they will be treated with a case by case basis. To request assistance in a time of war, the alliance which is in need must first send a request to the other signatory alliance. That alliance then has 24 hours, or one day, to fully prepare for the shift from peace to war for maximum war efficiency. If one alliance commits a warranted act of aggression and requests assistance from the other signatory alliance, that alliance is not required to grant the request. However, the other signatory is still highly encouraged to offer their assistance. Let it be known that this treaty provides all signatories with full legal justification to enter a conflict that concerns the other, if they so choose. The NADC and The Legion do not believe in spying, intimidation, or bullying as methods to achieve a goal. If either signatory is attacked due to them spying, intimidating, or bullying a third party, the defence of that signatory is optional. V-Mutual Aggression In the event that one Party requires assistance in an aggressive war against a Non-Signatory Alliance, both Parties are encouraged but not obligated to assist the other by means of political, financial, and military aid. This treaty provides both signatories with full legal justification to enter a conflict that concerns the other, if they so choose. VI-Intelligence If either Party receives sensitive information regarding the other Party, they agree to share said information and the source of it with the intent to protect the security and honour of both Signatories. VII-External Treaties In the event that a conflict arise resulting from an external treaty or agreement that interfere with this treaty, this Treaty shall remain resolute. These conflicts shall be resolved between the signatories of this treaty. VIII-Withdrawal If either signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and resulting diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatory within forty-eight hours. Should this treaty be revoked by either alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Signed Signed for the Legion: *Imperial, Imperator *Hubb, Proconsul *Megamind, Minister of Foreign Affairs *totem, Minister of Defense *Iron Wolf, Minister of Internal Affairs *konkrage, Minister of Economics Signed for the NADC: *TankKiller- Secretary General *Emperor of Babanga- Internal Affairs Minister *Lord Damien- Foreign Affairs Minister *DaSupe- Military Operations Commander *Spaero2011- Deputy Military Commander *Bosox Nation- Financial Minister *Freddie Mercury- Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister *Veniciana-Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister Category:Treaties of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:Treaties of the Legion